


Mirror

by ficsnroses



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Nudity, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Johnny fucks V in front of a mirror, so she can see 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/You, Johnny silverhand - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> warnings : nsfw, rough sex. dirty talk. some fluff.  
> notes : hi all! I wrote johnny a little softer here than we’re used to and I will not apologize for it :) so far I’ve very selfishly only wrote original ideas for johnny, but I will get to work on all your wonderful requests next. enjoy!

Water droplets practically scorched into her skin, the sweltering burn delightfully familiar. A sooth gnaws at each ache, each tensed muscle in her body.

Showers had been one of her favourite ways to wind down. Everything washes away under the steady stream. There stays nothing left to worry about,

the water holds her close, the water whispers in her ear a gentle, steady stream of

calm.

She just about finished, hair thrown in a messy bun atop the crown of her head, steamed vapour causing silky tresses to cling, framing her face.

“Over so soon?”

His voice came in rich shock waves; she’d become used to having him around. So much so, his spontaneous occurring hadn’t felt intrusive as of late. Velvety, smug, the words surge her ears, enveloping around as he stands behind her in the shower, leaned against the wall, where silky waterfall streams didn’t reach. “Was enjoying the view.” He comments, self satisfied. “ _You_ look even hotter when you’re _wet_.” A smirk peppers his grinned features, the aroma of cigarette ash burned and crisp cologne lithe off his body.

His eyes roam her satin skin, dewy beads of speckled water coating her _so_ deliciously. The swell of pert breasts, pebbled nipples perking from the trickle of cold washroom air. A gracious view of her ass greets an espresso gaze, the salaciousness of her skin sending a _hunger_ burn in his belly.

Sex was something he’d thrown around heartily in his rocker days; his experience was incomparable. Johnny Silverhand knew how to work a woman; the unravelling of this benefit had come effortlessly since him and V became bound.

What started in isolated rooms and raunchy street corners, had _blossomed_ into something more. Something a little more beautiful; something a little more brazen, _fun_. Sex had started off as something they both wanted; _needed_.

Vulgar; unkind. The type of sex you need to feel something, _anything_.

Yet, what started in quiet rooms turned to something _closer_. A comradeship unravelled, an amity, a _fondness_. His body is no longer a battleground, her body is no longer his vessel. Undeniably, something was growing between them; something more beautiful, something that,

blossomed.

A gentle smile perks at her lips, curling, feeling the intense gaze of his eyes on her figure. A paltry, pearly white towel moulds to her frame, the tantalising view of her in full nude glory being taken away leaving a frown to Johnny’s dark features. Seamlessly, mindlessly, her hips sway ever so slightly as she waltzes, ambling to the washroom mirror in her flawlessly, nude, perfectly crafted body.

Perfect, plump breasts that adorn her chest beautifully; supple, dewy skin, feminine curves, divine womanhood. She always tasted sweet and subtle; like the finest honey that drips.

She could tell from the look in his eyes, the brash, blatant, _sex starved_ look in his eyes.

Johnny was practically insatiable; just as she. A fire burns between them, something vehement, intense.

He’d shown her colours she’d never seen with anyone else; _couldn’t_ see with anyone else.

Couldn’t, couldn’t, _wouldn’t_.

With his prying gaze abstract, a broad chest follows behind, fixed hands finding the dip of her curves as she absentmindedly skims a clutter of products stashed on bathroom vanity. His lips are softer than usual; a few love hungry bites littered to the bow of her neck as he speaks.

He wants her, she knows. She can feel it in his touch, in each bite he _nips_ to her skin. His kisses grow increasingly harsh, wanting, and she smirks feeling the swell of his bulge grow behind. An inquisitive hand dips below her waist, fingers spreading her folds as he intrudes, massaging her cunt with little warning.

Her body _was his_.

They’d established that when their physical exchange became. “Prettiest pussy I ever seen, no doubt.” Beholden fingers massage, deluging her body as he palms sensually, slow, ravening kisses still appreciating her neck.

“Gonna show me what’s underneath again?” the words left his mouth in a vibrant exhale, his lips finding their way trailing appreciatively over the satin of her skin. Through thick fabric, she’d still felt the weight of his cock on her back, poking feverishly to the thought of being buried inside her soon. The curl of his lips find her sweet spot, sucking mauve bites and painted deep bruises decorated to the slope of her neck, copious hands roaming the arc of her curves in the process. With a lax moan, her petite fingers move, unravelling the skimpy towel from her body that shields her womanhood from his prying gaze; the fabric pools at her feet, and she _smirks_ to the hitch of his breath when large hands skim the _alter_ of her hips. “ _Mmmmm,_ ” He moans, gruff, savouring the sights before him that reflect in the washroom mirror.

 _Into his ready arms she melts_ , and falls, and falls, and falls, and _falls_.

Somewhere through the murk, his arms began to feel not so foreign; his arms felt _safe_.

“Fuck.” The word left his lips in a husky breath, cock twitching favourably to the mural of her body in front of him; she was a fucking goddess, _a sex siren_ , an intoxicating symbol of everything he’d been able to keep _all_ for himself. Enviable, her cleavage accentuates when bulky arms curl around her, her body longing for his when she feels the imprint of an _impressive_ cock bulge behind her.

“ _I’m gonna fuck you_ ,” He whispers, confident, hoarse in the shell of her ear, a shiver intruding down her spine to the valour words. Nodding, eyes shut to the touch of him feeling her, she moves, preparing to take him to the haven of her bed where he’d _fucked_ her many times before, in the quiet AM hours of countless dark nights. Yet, to the sense of her movement, Johnny’s arms tighten further, holding her worn frame in place. “Here.” He confirms, gesture fixed to the mirror in front. “Gonna fuck you right in front of this mirror, show you how fucking well you take my cock.” _Sex starving, gravelly_. “Want you to see how _sexy_ you look being fucked.”

And to his need, she exhales shakily, gazing the way two of his stocky digits slip easily between her slick folds, rubbing her clit that swells from the _kiss_ of his stimulation on her pussy. In his arms, she feels so small, so deliciously at his mercy. “ _So fucking tight_.” He spills, worshipping in her ears as she leans back into his broad chest, back arching as her wilted body begs for more. His finger skims, massaging the pearl _buried_ between the petals of her cunt. “Fuck, Johnny…” She sighs, hand reaching behind to tangle in his raven locks, nails grazing his scalp. An arrogant smile cocks his face, her breath already littered with gasps and moans; feeling generously soaked fingers pumping with a quicker pace. His breath lingers hot on her skin as he speaks. “Sure this tight little cunt can take me?”

He’d fucked her _senselessly_ just the night before.

Fucked her _brutally_ in the early AM glow.

Left her _sore_ after each session.

Through quickened breath and bowled moans, she grunts, hips grinding against his hand as he invades her tightness further. With her head falling back rested on his shoulder, shut eyes tighten, desperate for more, she demands. “Shut the _fuck_ up and put it in.”

Had he been a juvenile, inexperience lover, he might have just cum right then and there, to the mere sight of her _sinful_ body grinding, her silky arousal smothered on his bionic fingers. With a crisp chuckle, his palms dig into the bottom of her thigh, hoisting it up with ease as he positions her leg on the bathroom counter, the salacious view of her pussy causing a low baritone groan to brew in his throat.

She views, she watches; completely exposed in the mirror, her pussy on full display for _him_.

The things she’d done with him, she’d never done with anyone before. He brings out the primitive needs in her, the lust that builds with him is something so matchless, incomparable.

 _Wicked. Immoral_.

“Later, I’m going to eat this pussy out so fucking good. Gonna make you cum all over my face.”

A red blush tingles, warmth floods to her cheeks.

Being eaten out by Johnny was a dream. His tongue works a magic like no other, and he _knows_ it. _Prides_ in it.

With a hand roamed, it makes a pit stop at her breast, the other slowly guiding his achingly erect cock inside her warm, wet walls. Before she could settle her quickened breath and thrilling quivers, he sinks his member into her with ease, groans and moans spills out their throats. Center still throbbing, she feels him pulse inside her, cock twitching happily to the feel of velvety walls and tight enfolds; her fingernails dig into the skin of the arm that wraps around her waist, desperately raking, _clawing_ into his fleshy limb. Loud moans protrude her pink stained lips, his pace starting out slow as he lets her adjust, moulds to her as she cocoons his entire shaft so breathlessly.

His right, _human_ hand falls to her side, capturing her smaller, softer one in his; threading her fingers with his. He holds it tight, he appetites her to feel him _deep_.

And feel, she _did_.

She felt everything. Every single inch, every single fucking vein. His tip grinds into her end, hits that deliciously cushy spot buried deep, deep within her.

She felt everything, everything good, everything unadulterated; impeccable.

His thrusts move controlled and rough; cock exiting fully before slamming back in, her back arches into his hold sensually as he conjures a hard, quickened pace, both their breaths shuddering when she clenches around him. She squirms against him, his name rolls off her lips seductively, complimented by the aggressive roll of his hips drilling into her pussy from behind. With a caress of her cheek, the smell of smoke leaves his mouth, the sound of the wetness they’d been creating together _bouncing_ off the small, cold walls of the dainty washroom.

Like a tidal wave, his voice comes in waves, slow, deep, colossal. Shes warm, wet, _tight. Just_ how he liked it. Widening, her eyes draw over the sight of her in the mirror, Johnny holding her limp body taut as he jerks his manhood in rougher, faster by the second; thick balls slamming into her sensitive core with loud thrashes of their skin colliding.

“Look at yourself.” Johnny groans, stray fingers moving to palm her pussy slyly, melting over her folds. “With that pretty little mouth open, eyes closed,” his cock bucks into her relentlessly, coarse, he makes her feel so fucking full, she’d swore she felt him _guts_ fucking deep. “Look at the way my cock makes those pretty tits bounce.” With a particularity rugged thrust, she feels wetness gush out of her, the mixture of their creamy released seeping out her cunt to each feverish thrust. On the mirror, a progressive fogginess grows, the vapour, the steam from her shower prior _long_ forgotten as steam of _sex_ torrents the room. In the shell of her ear, his voice takes her breath away. “ _Look_ at the physical evidence of how much your pussy _wants_ me.” With his bionic thumb on her chin, a tense hand slowly guides her melting gaze to the mirror, a gentle nip to her shoulder from his teeth forcing her eyes open.

Eyes fixed to her cunt, with his cock sheathed inside, fitting together as if a puzzle piece. Her eyes widen watching the way Johnny moves inside her, breath harsh, brows gently furrowing with a beads of sweat stippling to damp temples; hair clinging to the frames of her face.

He thinks she looks delectable this way; being _fucked senseless_ by her mind parasite.

They weren’t supposed to end up this way. Sex wasn’t supposed to be part of their story.

She was quite literally,

a forbidden fruit; _just_ for his taking. The _honey_ of his release buries inside her cunt every single night; the saccharine of her sap coats his cock every day, and they wanted it that way. They _needed_ it that way. “Say it.” He rasps, hips pounding her skillfully, immorally. “Say you like watching me fuck you,” his breath, his tone makes her _shiver_.

“ _I_ …” Broken, punctuated by jolts of his thick, massive cock, generously heavy imploring each inch inside her. “I do.” She quietly pours, spilling words. “ _I love watching you fuck me_.” Johnny shudders, rapidly thrusting with lone strays of a charcoal mane looming his eyes, stifling moans for her body turning her on immense. “I’m, I’m so close!” She moans, clenching tight to his bicep when the heat bubbles, brews inside her, snapping to the feel of his generous length brushing each ridge inside her small pussy.

She whines, she whimpers, she _gasps_ through slightly parted lips when his pace quickens, the jolt of forceful slams into her sex causing that familiar boil of an orgasm in her pit, Johnny mixes pain and pleasure _beautifully_ , his finger on her clit sending her into **oblivion.** With his sweaty chest pressed to her back and her figure gathered in his arms, the beat of his chest pounds on her back, how own rising and falling quickly as exertion envelops them, the sound of pleasure piece a _symphony_ to their ears. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby.” Johnny praises, roll of his hips faster, grunting lowly.

His grunted moans wrap around her like _silk_. “A sexy sin, all spread out for me in the mirror view to fuck.” Boasting her smooth legs, she feels him getting close; she _knows_ he’s close.

She’d learned the familiar darkness of his features, the shudder of his breath, the ache of his temple when his orgasm threatens. As patient as he’d been, intune with perfectly crafting the slow build to pleasure, this session had been different.

She looked far too good, and he needed her far too greatly. Each thrust evokes a nearly profane yelp, complimenting low, reverberating grunts and digs of his fingers into her swollen breasts and hips; she’d swore evidence of his touch would _litter_ her skin the next morning. “Watch the way I cum inside you,” He warns, hand caressing her chin as he moves it to line her eyes with the steamy mirror. “Watch me mark you as _mine_ , babygirl.” A smirk dawns tense features, Johnny’s signature arrogant smile sprawled across his face to the never halting pumps intruding her pussy.

He pumps, and pumps, and _pumps_ , the friction unmatched, the feeling so good she melts into his arms further, his face presses to the side of her head momentarily, inhaling the scent of expensive, floral shampoo; silky locks brushing his abrasive beard,

and with a particularly deep jolt, she _cries_ for him, she whimpers, she yelps when that familiar burn washes over her; the feel of his plump cock assaulting her core far too much when it comes in colossal crashes;

He’s close, he feels it in his bones. He thrusts, and pounds, and _thrashes_ , barely managing a coherent verbal response before the stars _pepper_ in an array of pitch dark in her eyes, his heavy, thick, _milky_ load spills deep inside, a string of profanities tumble, dripping off colour stained lips. Each nerve, each throbbing vein, that curve of his shaft she witnessed earlier; his thrusts become urgent, cock twitching within, grinding _vigorously._

Johnny watches her unravel in his hold, ear-splitting moans falling as his cock continues to pound faster by the second, after their shared release, selfishly overstimulating her for his pleasure. White, silky cum fills her up completely, so deep, so profound; it drips down her thighs when he pulls out two thirds of the way, admiring the sight in his arms

_through the bathroom mirror_.

His cock glistens, _gleams_ with her cum coating a sturdy, lengthy shaft; buried in a bush of dark hair, his cock was a glory to be seen; and it was hers for as long as they’d be bound.

As long as they’d stay _laced_.

“Fucking beautiful.” He compliments, sex smitten tone sending butterflies floating inside her. After a fuck, Johnny becomes softer, kinder than his usual self satisfied demeanour. With a finger, gentle and soft, the pad of his finger gathers drips of his glossy, succulent cum that seep from between her thighs where his cock stays buried. Slowly, sensually, he watches the way her eyes stay fixed to his in the mirror, arms still holding her when his thumb brushes coolly over her lip; allowing her to _taste_ his seed _sinfully_. 

And she laps, she devours; eyes never leaving his.

And he smirks, he smiles, he _grins_ for her.

The rush of adrenaline fades, yet the nirvana floods. A joint euphoria they’d built together. He buries, catching his breath rested in the haven of her neck. Softer, reassuring kisses fall from his thin taut lips, hand holding hers never falling. “Did I hurt you, sweetheart?” Rich, husky, _guttural_ , the crisp of his voice soothes, enveloping. Smiling, she confirms. “Nah, I’m feeling pretty freaking good.” Eyes melting together, they watch through the mirror, the aftermath of their release, still nestled close, proximate. 

“My pretty little fuck doll.” He appreciates,

And, piercing her gaze into his eyes with a tender bite to her lip, she nods appreciatively, proudly, acclaiming the title.

She nods, she nods, she _nods_.


End file.
